chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chaotics Guy
Hi, welcome to Chaotiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Chaotics Guy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Moli.wikia (Talk) 15:20, 13 August 2009 Good luck! I hadn't been as active on Chaotiki for a while, been busy with other things and I did forget about it for a while. Just checked on it again, and I wish you the best on adopting it. I'd still like to help with anything I can. I noticed you'd uploaded some lower quality card pictures, I'd suggest getting them from http://download.chaoticgame.com/ChaoticGame2/Images/FullCard/1_ENG.png (replacing 1 with whatever number; FRA, GER, ITL, SPA insead of ENG for the French, German, Italian and Spanish language versions respectivley; though it appears that they still show english prints for newer sets since theyre probably not released yet.) I've also compiled a few rarity (including photoshoping ultra and super text on some I would say pretty accurately), tribe, card type and element icons from the website that I was meaning to upload. SO I can provide them if you need them. Eh, also watch out for people adding fan fiction and fan cards when the wiki's more active, though I think I've seen a Chaotic Fanon wiki which you could co-operate with. Anyway, all the best, and good luck :) khlieeq 03:36, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Okay! :Cool, I'll see about uploading those symbols. --khlieeq 03:45, 16 August 2009 (UTC) RE:.png/Current Focus Yeah I prefer PNGs aswell, just seem to be better quality. The Current Focus was an idea I had to try and get the community focusing on a specific part of the wiki that we could improve, or maybe a specific article; although it never really got off the ground. --khlieeq 03:59, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Suggestion It did get a little messy, alot of clutter on unfinished card articles, since they require alot of information. I was thinking of adopting a model simmilar to Bulbapedia, where you could have the card name as a disambig (Maxxor), which would then list seperate pages for the cards Maxxor (Dawn of Perim 15), and then from the show Maxxor ; and Maxxor (MajorTom), Maxxor (ReggieOne), etc for scans. This way there would be less information on a page, but makes up more than one page so all the information is there; would make managing things alot easier since you could finish all the card articles so we'd have a proper card database type thing, and it would be seperate from the actual perim lore and tv stuff. It would help fans only intrested in certain aspects of Chaotic, as they would look more at say the card stuff rather than the show and it would encourag editing as all the information isn't all stuck together. Would make the wiki look alot more organised aswell. --khlieeq 03:56, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Starting it.../New Discussion page :I've started it by moving over the content and history of Maxxor to Maxxor (+ respective talkpages), then placing a disambig page at Maxxor. Moved a few relevant sections from * to a new page called Maxxor (Dawn of Perim 15). Not completly sure yet on what sections we should change, so I opened up a proper discussion of this reformat on Talk:Maxxor. khlieeq 05:23, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Spotlight / Icons Yeah, we really need to get back on there. BTW, uploaded the Icons under Category:Icons (and subcats) --khlieeq 04:33, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :Also icons and rarities can now be printed using Template:i and Template:rar Spotllight Request Hi -- Chaotiki looks like you have been working very hard on it. I see that you have a lot of ; could you please categorize them? Then I'll be happy to add the wiki to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 20:08, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :All articles are now categorised! --khlieeq 18:30, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::Great job - I've added you to the list! -- Wendy (talk) 18:45, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Deletion? I think a mass page cull might be appropriate here, since alot of those pages, although legitimate don't have much content or history on them anyway. We can reinstate them as we go through the reformatting, categorising them as we add them (possibly automaticaly through infoboxes). I was sure to categorise pages made using the old article creators, but I'm not sure if all contributors used those. I can see quite a few episode pages that just have a summary, if we want to keep them we can cat them pretty easily anyway. The rest, I think should be deleted for the moment, and we should start those again once we've got new styles in place. --khlieeq 04:06, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :I went through the first 50 left today, so only about 130-ish to go. Categorised most of those. Creatures under their subtypes (which are subcats of their tribe categories, since there'll probably be too many pages if we put them all under their tribe cats); BattleGear, Attacks, Mugic and Location under their respecitive cats. Cos I wasn't sure on whether we should delete them yet. But we can just move those pages to *(creature/battlegear/etc) as we go through formatting since those categories should be fine for that (though we could probaly clear out all the ones under card sets as they should be used for the card articles. If we take the Card information and put that into each card article they can be moved to their set categories and maybe to specific OverWorld Creature Cards(/etc) cats. The scan articles could go under MajorTom's Scans or whatever and we can use the SemanticWiki for details like which cards have Air 5 rather than having a million and one categories. I put episodes under their respective seasons ordered by episode number, and deleted any fan fictiony or blank pages. :But from now on we might aswell delete most of the ones left, unless they have some proper content. It wouldn't be any loss to delete those but we don't have to since we'll be reorganising those later on anyway. If you do keep them do only add their card type or subtype for creatures, we could put mugic by tribe. I'll try to do as much as I can in my free time, but I'm back to school soon aswell. Also I think after we're back on Spotlight we should start fresh with infoboxes since there's a whole lot of templates and redirects to templates there that can get really confusing, though obviously we'll work those out as we go through sections. --khlieeq 23:26, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::Eh, bit of a rant lol. Ok to summarise: We might aswell delete them if that's quicker, otherwise we can just categorise them all under one cat and it won't make much difference in the long run ::*Creatures under subtypes ::*Mugic categorised under their tribe of Mugic ::*Attacks, BattleGearBattlegear and Locations under each ::*Episodes under season, ordered by number ::*Characters under Category:Human players with access to Chaotic (although I think we might shorten the category name in future) ::If we're going for the cat thing, we could at the same time move them to *(Creature/Attack/Battlegear/Mugic) (as it may save time in the long run as that's something we're going to have to do anyway to distinguish from disambigs and actual card articles), won't need to with episodes or other characters (but I'm guessing that most uncategorised articles are on creatures and items at the moment). --khlieeq 23:40, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :::Cool let's just do that then, cats it is. --khlieeq 23:43, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :::Also we can use http://www.cothica.com/Collection/tabid/60/Default.aspx (I know looking up the enemy :p lol, but that's the kinda resource we should try to become I think, and we have the potenial for more cos we're a wiki) to check if cards are fake or for subtypes if there's no infobox.--khlieeq 23:47, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Gan'Nim I'd prefer to use the official images since they have blank stats, but if its not on that yet we can use a scan, Cothica.com con't currently have Forged Unity on their database. --khlieeq 23:52, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Chaotic IRC Hmm, for some reason I can't see us on the dropdown menu. khlieeq 00:30, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Logo I think if we're wanting to go on Spotlight, maybe we should get a new logo going. I noticed you changed from the last one, I think we should have one that fits the square fully. So any ideas if we want a new one? I've got Photoshop so I could make it. If not look through the old logos and see if we can get any more ideas. --khlieeq 18:33, 18 August 2009 (UTC) New Categorisation/Article naming I've started moving articles to *(creature/attack/battlegear/mugic/location), unless they predomiantly deal with the card then I've just moved them to NAME (Set ###). Also I started categorising them as said above, though with a few changes, see Category:Creatures, Category:Attacks, Category:Mugic Category:Battlegear and Category:Locations and subcats to see what I mean. We should only put creatures under their tribe subtypes, Mugic under its tribes and Attacks under its Elements and Disciplines. Battlegear is a catchall category, cos I couldn't think of any further criteria. And Locations are under OverWorld or UnderWorld for the moment but we could change that as we map more locations in Perim up (since theirs like general locations and more specific ones inside them; like the Desert has Shakree Flats which then has its on locations inside). If we put them under every category the lists will be too big to deal with, OverWorld Hero is better than OverWorlders or Creatures, for example. Besides we'll have semantics for that anyway, I also cut down some of the categories I made before cos they were a bit overkill (e.g. Attack cards dealing Fire Damge 5 or something) and semantics can deal with that too. --khlieeq 18:44, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Chaotiki Spotlight Image No, sorry not seen it yet. -khlieeq 00:44, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Where exactly is it? I was just refreshing different wikis to see the three little images at the bottom and I've not seen it yet? --khlieeq 00:50, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Help please, Mr Creator! Um, I am new to this wiki and wondering if there is a page where I can discuss my favorite cards and strategies. Please reply. P.S If you are not the creator of Chaotiki then would you please tell me who is? Thanks. :) Vampire93-- 07:11, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, But I wish I had more info on Unda. Winxfan1 21:35, June 13, 2010 (UTC)Winxfan1 hey! can I edit the sidebar? i want to add a category on the sidebar for creatures and locations and all that. {Khortonworld}Yoyo....Ummm...Yo {Khortonworld 01:46, July 27, 2010 (UTC) card owners Hey chaotic guy this is kevindrai can you help me. I need help with if sarah (chaotickween) has a lystone in her deck because i am really confused. if you know if she has it tell me on my talkpage.PLEASE!!!! kevin 23:32, December 29, 2010 (UTC)kevindrai